Second Chance
by TheFallenSoldier
Summary: Immediately after the events of Bardock: Episode of Bardock, he is sent into the distant future on the dying planet Namek. With his newly found powers, will he along with his son, finally defeat the tyrant and exact revenge on the Saiyan race?


It all happened as quickly as I came, I was suddenly teleported before I can even thank the little blue kid. Heh, he was alright. But my current thoughts were pushed away as I have an ever bigger question. What if I go to far back? I couldn't the living conditions before, if I go even further back in time I wont be able to stand it. Although it took me a little while to actually realize that I was moving _forward _in time. And just seconds later I found myself in a more... destroyed planet.

Everything looked dead. Lava burst from holes in the ground. The planet shook itself nearly every minute. This isn't the place I wanted to be in right now. Thats when I heard it. The powerful clash between two mighty opposes. A colorful giant aura Formed as I turned around. Somewhat in a Ying-Yang style. When the clash ended, I saw two people I'd never thought I'd ever see. The first one, with a more purplish aura was none other then Frieza. I wasn't clearly sure, but I could tell by his voice as he spoke. He looked alot more muscular, and taller at the same time. Nearly his whole body is white now, except for purple plates on his head, shoulders, arms, chest, and legs. I highly doubted that this is a weaker form of himself. I've heard stories about Frieza having a Second Form, but it was never like this.

The next person was also someone I hadn't suspected. I've also had it doubts, but there was nothing to doubt about it. He was the person in my dreams. He is Kakarot. My son. His shirt was completely ripped apart, along with part of his pants. Big wounds were extremely visible. I've also realized that he is in the same state as I was just moments ago, a super saiyan. Come to think of it, now _I _am the fabled saiyan who started the Super Saiyan Legacy. I chuckled. _"Thats my boy." _I thought. The only thing that bugged me was where was his older brother Raditz. Had he got himself killed? The fool. He was an utter disappointment. And yet I still wonder even today.. how did he die? Well it didn't matter, his son, a super saiyan. If only you can see it now.

"Kakarot!" I shouted. He turned around, not having the slightest clue who I was.

"Hey! Get out of here-" He couldn't continue, for the fact that he was punched in the face and the fact that they looked very similar. He couldn't get his wraps around it, but then again, he really didn't have much time to.

I quickly rushed to his aid, joining the battle. Before he fell into the ground, I flew and caught him with my bare hands. Old memories rushed into my head. I couldn't grasp them inside my mind. I have to think of whats at stake.

"Who are you.." He barely had the energy to even speak, but tried not to show it. He had to keep fighting.

"I am Bardock. Your father." I said. His eyes gazed at me. I could already tell that memories of his forgotten past flown through his head.

"Father.." He released himself from my arms, and stared at me. He didn't know what to say. Hello? Sorry that I've forgotten about you all these years? No. Instead he stood there. Too shocked to move.

Frieza was also shocked when he saw Bardock. Didn't he already killed this fool? It doesn't make a difference. If he couldn't even stand his first form then these was no need to even focus his attention on him. He stared at Goku.

_"So.. this is the monkey's father." _Frieza thought. He was extremely eager to strike them down, and also intrigued.

_"It doesn't matter. You'll can kill one and they'll all follow." _Frieza then lifted his finger, and pointed straight at Bardock's head. He fired.

Fortunately, along with his new-found powers he has also developed a sharper sense. He saw the beam before it even fired and dodged it. Goku did as well, even though he is well aware he can tank it.

Frieza gave out a small grunt, and dashed straight at me. Quickly, I transformed to a super saiyan. The very sight caught Frieza straight off guard.

_ "He can transform to a super saiyan too?" _He thought. He was extremely close to yelling what he just said.

He quickly shrugged the fear out of his mind and began charging at me.

I launched my fist at him. Immediately, the alien transported behind me, whipping his tail back in forth on my face. It was only after a few smacks did Kakarot charged at Frieza and knocked him out of the way with his elbow. Frieza had a brief moment of despair and pain, until they both began creating a fury of fists and kicks. Giant air fields circled around them as they transport to different areas around the planet. I could barely keep up. I was never taught much on how to locate his enemy, and yet this was the first time I saw my son do it, and he's a natural. I smirked once more.

After more giant air fields, a visible part of Kakarot and Frieza was shown as they launched themselves into the ground. Debris followed. It was then when Frieza and Kakarot were in the ground, throwing fists at each other that I decided to join in. Frieza had a hard trouble keeping up with me and Kakarot as we were both in Frieza's left and right. And soon enough, he missed a step and was then brutally beaten by both of us. We both used our hands and punched Frieza in the chest. But before he could fly away, we created two yellow ki blasts, sending Frieza flying. I couldn't keep myself from smirking.

"Good job." I said, still helping myself to even more grinned smiles.

"Thanks, but the job isn't done yet." He had a cold look in his eyes. He flew to where Frieza was and threw multiple blasts. After one, final sphere the pressure gave up on itself and created a massive ki field. I had to shield myself from taking any large damage. But even after that, Frieza was alive. Weaken, but alive.

More eruption noises came. Did Kakarot had a death wish? Soon enough, this planet will be destroyed. And I don't want his son to be on it when it did.

"Hey! Lets get out of here!" I screamed. But the young super saiyan didn't give a response. Instead, he continued his all-out brawl with Frieza. I wasn't going to leave my only son alive in this doomed planet. But either, way, _someone _had to keep the legacy up (Completely unaware that he has a son named Gohan, awaiting for his arrival on Earth.)

But I know what he is trying to do. Most likely, Frieza would escape the doomed planet as soon as we leave. He wants to keep that from happening. Even if it means taking his own life. _"And who am I to stop him. I would've done the same myself." _I thought. I quickly rushed to his aid as he was now struggling to keep himself standing as Frieza pummeled him with his powerful fists. Before he could deliver a nasty blow, I used my foot to knock him over then rushed at Frieza. Kakarot followed closely behind. Frieza wasn't ready to embrace two powerful super saiyans charging at him with all their might. The results will be nasty. Instead, he ran up at them, making his own purplish aura as they made their yellow. The results were catastrophic. Even from light-years away, Gohan saw a bright dimmed light, astonished at what it was. Although he was awaiting his father's return, he still tried to avoid the thought of his father's death. So instead, he watched a large catastrophic energy field, big enough for him to see. It disappeared seconds later.

Several light years closer, Me, Frieza, and Kakarot stood in a triangular formation as the last of the debris fell into a giant hole they created. Several miles deep, several miles long.

"I'm surprised to see you, Bardock. It makes me even more shocked to see you at the super saiyan state. But even though, you are pretty well fighting in this transformation. You've gave me some bruises." Frieza said, starting off this short conversation.

I spat a small gurgle of blood into the giant crater. Never to even be seen again.

"Actually Frieza, it make me even more surprised that your not dead yet." I said. I then turned to Kakarot, who was focusing straight forward at Frieza.

"Kakarot, go. I saw a saiyan pod only a mile away from here. You can reach it, and escape this dump." I told him. He was extremely shocked. More shocked of what will become of his father, and Frieza.

"I'm not leaving you behind father. Not again." He said, remembering the time when they both crossed paths as he was taking his first journey to Earth as a baby.

"Go. Now. This isn't your fight to finish! Frieza is mine." I then looked at Frieza, who was snooping in the conversation.

He didn't want to disobey his father, and at the same time he wanted to kill Frieza personally. There was no balance. Eventually, he disobeyed his father and flew into sky, searching for the pod. There was only 10 minutes left on this dying planet. He better make the best of it. He took one last look at his father, who already began fighting Frieza and then took his short journey to look for the pod.

I already did my best to make quick work with Frieza. Frieza already made one mistake on using his tail again. I immediately knew where this would head at. I then grabbed it, and ripped it apart with his bare hands. Frieza screamed at the top of his lungs as purplish blood ran through the remaining part of his tail (I know this wasn't the original way it was cut off, but hey, it was pretty cool.) I really didn't care if Frieza was in pain. Matter a fact, I used it as an advantage, by then brutally punching him in the gut several times. This time blood ran through Frieza's mouth. But now, Frieza was beginning to have enough with these saiyans. The next time he tries to destroy a race, he'll make sure he'll cancel all of the race's flights and send them straight at home.

Frieza then out of a fit of rage tried to punch Bardock, but was easily dodged. That was part of his plan. Quickly, he made a purplish blast out of his right hand. The aiming couldn't have been better. I was thrown off my feet as I crashed into a mountain. The wounds I had from the battle before had turn even worse. Wounds made by Chill were re-opening again. This wasn't good. But it didn't matter, it'll be all over soon. I jumped into the sky, sending several energy bullets straight at Frieza. He was barely able to dodge some, but somehow made it to me. We circled each other for a bit, until a flash of lighting stroke. We began. At first it was all a blur, the furious kicks and brutal punches we both landed on each other. We created a large, white energy field around us. Electricity flown out of it as well as we ascended upwards. It was a stunning site. Even Kakarot gazed at it as he could even feel their large energy. But from his view, the only thing he could see was the large field. He knew it was Frieza and his father, though.

_"Give him all you've got dad." _He told himself. He only wished he had more time to watch. Because now, only 4 minutes remained.

Once we were finally done battling each out because of a brutal elbow attack Frieza made, we both made our own giant air fields. Bigger then the one's Kakarot and Frieza made, I had just enough time to tell myself how much of a natural I am at it. I'm extremely surprised. It ended more quickly though, as Frieza flew into a mountain, creating a mini-crater just big enough for him to fit in.

_"Finally, I get to beat the bastard!" _I thought cheerfully. I helped himself to another smirk, powered up, and met up with Frieza in his mini-crater.

"This is for Shugesh." I said, and lashed out my knee at Frieza's gut. He spat out purplish blood. I left my knee there for a few seconds, then continued.

"And this is for Borgos." I spat out, giving Frieza several punches to the to the face. Hard.

"This one is for Fasha." I then gave out a unique combo of kicks and punches until I've felt Frieza had enough. The worst was yet to come.

"And this Frieza... is for Tora!" I screamed so loud, even Kakarot heard the faint noise. I then gave out the fury of a lifetime. Frieza coughed up more blood then ever. I smiled from the sight. I then charged an intense beam giving it time for it to charge. Frieza wasn't going anywhere. I then lashed it out. Finally. The whole mountain incinerated as Frieza followed its ashes. No crater was made, as the yellow beam flew out of the sky. Another tiny spectacle Gohan can look at.

But I knew Frieza was alive. I saw as his body as it fell into coal. As if it was purposely made there to make his fall even more filled with despair. Frieza tried to get up and he did with regret. He then spoke out to Bardock. One minute remained.

At last, Kakarot finally found the pod! It had a Ginyu Force symbol attached to it. He didn't really care who it belonged to, as long as it worked. Fiercely, he pried it open with his bare hands. That was the only way he knew how. But before he climbed aboard, he saw Bardock and Frieza in the sky, looking at each other fiercely. Another bolt of lighting followed. What were they planning? But before he could even think of what they could be planning, a massive earthquake reminded him he only had about 30 seconds left. He quickly got on, and initiated the launch sequence. It needed 20 seconds to reboot. Kakarot swore.

Over a mile away, Bardock and Frieza laid face to face to each other. They waited for the very last 5 seconds. Frieza knew there was no escape, so they waited for one final punch, one lash to see who will determine the fate of the universe. If he missed, he could call himself good as dead. But it didn't matter, Bardock would die either way. Same as he.

"This is it Frieza." I said in a menacing tone. Lighting dazzled through them as they playfully destroy sections of the planet. Minding their own business.

"Indeed." Frieza replied. He sounded a lot more calm.

_"What does he have in store?" _I thought. Whatever it was, it had to be life changing. Now, 3 seconds remained before they were to lash out their final attacks, and for Kakarot to finally make his daring escape off this planet.

**8 **

I thought my life was already over. At least I were to die with victory on my face. Lava blew itself out of the planet just yards away like a broken violin.

**7**

My life is over. Everything I worked for, gone. All of my men, nearly dead. I failed my father, I guess Cooler _was _cooler then me after all.

**6 **

Only a second left before I would be off, reaching back to Earth. I bet Chi-Chi would be worried sick. At least I would be able to tell them about my father, as a cover up story.

**5 (Third Person Narrative)**

Everything happened in an instant. Goku's pod headed for Earth in a daring attempt to bring him back home. Bardock and Frieza finally squared off. They both launched their fists at each other. Everything erupted at once. The lighting gave out its final shine, and the planet collapsed on itself. Everyone on planet Earth witnessed the event. Horrified.

Then it was fate's turn to take matters into hand. Kakarot's ship blew off course as if drifted off to a distant planet. Kakarot could prevent it, as the magnitude of the planet's destruction not only blew him off course, but knocked him out cold.

As for Bardock and Frieza, Frieza actually did have a plan. At the last moment, he put himself below Bardock so he was unable to attack him. It also worked as a shield. Frieza was able to survive the impact because of this, but Bardock died that fateful day. And to this day, if you can see closely around where planet Namek used to be, you can see half of Frieza's unconscious body, and a piece of Bardock's blood-red bandanna.


End file.
